Ditto's Epic Yarn
Ditto's Epic Yarn '''is the 18th episode of Omni-World. Plot Ditto was walking in the park. He was about to sit down, until he saw a tomato in a bush. (Ditto): A tomato? I love tomatos! I can make a salad out of it! He walked to it, and grabbed it. Suddenly, out of the bush came a weird sorcerer looking fellow! (Sorcerer): What are you doing with my Matemota? (Ditto): You mean this tomato? (Sorcerer): Yes! My Matemota! (Ditto): Tomato. (Sorcerer): Matemota. (Ditto): Tomato. (Sorcerer): Matemota! (Ditto): Tomato. (Sorcerer): Matemota times infinite! (Ditto): Tomato times infinite plus one! (Sorcerer): Argh! Nobody insults the Matemota of YUCK-YARN! (Ditto): What kind of mother names their kid Yuck-Yarn? (Yuck-Yarn, let's call him YY): You fool! I was created when the most evilest villain IN THE WORLD's grandma tried to make a sweater! The evil energy of her nitting sticks turned me into a feared creature named YUCK-YARN! (Ditto): Man, that evil grandma stuff makes me hungry. Ditto ate the Matemota. (YY): NO! YOU WILL PAY! He grabbed the sock from his neck and sucked Ditto into it! (Ditto): Aahhh! He fell through a strange downwards tunnel of strings, until landing in a work made out of yarn! (Ditto): Oh, Toto, I don't think we're in Ambura anymore. (Toto): Woof! Suddenly, Toto was kicked away by a foot similar to Eyeguy's, but made out of yarn. (Eyeguyarn): Hi, I'm Eyeguyarn. You just fell out of the sky, are you ok? (Ditto): Yeah. (Eyeguyarn): Wait a minute! You must be the hero we where told about! A hero who fell out of the sky! You are here to defeat Yuck-Yarn, aren't you? (Ditto): Yuck-Yarn? That guy who trapped me here because I ate his tomato? (Eyeguyarn): You! You-you ate his Metamota? (Ditto): Uhh.. Yeah. (Eyeguyarn): The Metamota was held captive by Yuck-Yarn because it was the only thing that could defeat him when used by the legendary hero! He must have lost it when he was in your world! (Ditto): Oh. Well how do I use it- Then, his stomach started to glow! The Metamota shaked up and down in his stomach, until it inflated. Then, he exploded and flew off into the sky! He crashed into a flying castle. (YY): What the? (Ditto): Man... Do you have a glass of water, my stomach hurts! (YY): Wait- YOU? YOU ARE THE HERO? NOOOOO--- Ditto's stomach started to glow again, but this time he spewed golden fire-breath onto Yuck-Yarn, who exploded into pieces of string! (Ditto): ... Oh ok. (Eyeguyarn, coming out of nowhere): You did it! You defeated Yuck-Yarn! (Yarn Land): Yay. Ditto's stomach started to glow again, and it pulled him out of the castle. He inflated like a balloon again, and rose to the sky. (Eyeguyarn): Goodbye! Then, Ditto rose out of the sock (Now lying on the ground at the bush), and deflated in the park. (Ditto): ... I am never going to make a park walk ever again. '''THE END! Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:AncientMinisterz